Have to Go
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: AU Songfic - Andy and Nick don't go under until the next morning, but they're not allowed to tell anyone what they're about to do.


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue and Daylight is by Maroon 5.

A.N. Heard this song on the radio on my drive home tonight...this just popped into my head.

A.N.2 - Evidently this is violating some of the rules so I had to take out part of the lyrics, for the full effect, listen to Daylight by Maroon 5.

I should be working on a paper...but I couldn't until I finished this - so sorry for any mistakes, this is totally unedited.

_Italics = song_

**bold = from 3.13**

Enjoy!

* * *

Andy's POV:

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_

_..._

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_

_..._

She was wide awake, lying still in his arms, careful not to wake him. Ironically, with their jobs, they knew something like this could happen all along, but they both assumed that it would be him to go, not her.

_This is our last night ..._

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

The worst part was that she couldn't tell him. She met him at the Penny and let him buy her a drink. He noticed her exhaustion and offered to bring her home. She waved goodbye to her friends, noticing Gail and Nick in a deep conversation in the corner. She had heard the news that Gail was going to be reinstated and she was happy for her friend but on her last night, she just wanted to be alone with Sam.

Knowing what would come when day broke, she had invited him in, asking him to stay.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_..._

_..._

She snuggled closer in his embrace, wrapping her arms around him. She knew that soon enough they'd both be on their own for at least a few weeks, most probably a few months. She was just thankful that Luke said that he would pick her up first thing in the morning, at least she got her chance to show Sam that she wanted to start over.

* * *

Nick's POV:

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, ...  
_

_Somebody slow it down_

She was asleep in his arms. It was killing him that he couldn't tell her but he had signed off on it, thinking that she'd be going traveling. He wasn't going to ruin her happiness of being reinstated. Instead, he watched her sleep. She was so beautiful and he didn't want to let her go.

He glanced outside and sighed. The sky was starting to brighten, it was almost time for him to slip out.

_This is way too hard ...  
_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

He closed his eyes for a second, trying to capture the memory of her sleeping in his arms. He found that he couldn't keep them closed, he wanted to watch her until he had to go. He wanted the memory of her imprinted in his mind.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_..._

_..._

He held her close the entire night but dawn was breaking. He carefully stood and grabbed a piece of paper. He angled himself so that he could see her as he wrote her a note. He hoped it wouldn't be his last. He loved her and he wanted her to be in his life forever. In his letter, he told her that he would have declined but he thought she was going traveling and that he loved her.

When he finished, he grabbed his bag that he had prepared and slipped out, hoping she'd forgive him. He had no idea exactly when he'd be picked up but he wanted to be waiting for them to show them that he was ready.

* * *

Andy's POV:

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over,_

_..._

The six weeks since Jerry's death had been terrible. She missed him so much, no matter what she told people. She was terrified that he would not be waiting when she got back. She didn't want to start over with anyone. He was the one for her and she knew that with her heart and soul. He was the only one that she wanted. She wished he could go under with her but she knew it wasn't an option. From the little Luke had been able to tell her before she made her decision, some of the key players were involved with people Sam had come into contact with while under to nab Anton Hill.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_..._

_..._

She glanced at the window. It was getting lighter outside and she knew that she had to slip out before Sam woke. She slipped out of his arms, silently cheering when she managed to slide out of his grasp without waking him. Still, she couldn't leave yet. She grabbed a piece of paper from her notebook and started writing. She told him how much she loved him and that had she known that he still had feelings for her, she would have never taken the job. She knew that she couldn't back out after begging Luke, she wrote that she hoped that he understood.

She ended her note saying that she loved him and she wouldn't ask him to wait for her but if he was still available when she got back, she would be there for him.

* * *

Andy dressed quickly and threw a few items into a nondescript duffle bag. She glanced back at the bed. She was tempted to walk over and kiss him, one last time, but she wasn't going to risk waking him. The picture of him asleep in her bed with her note next to him on her pillow was the last image she was going to have to tide her over.

She left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind her. She headed down the stairs and reached the main entrance just as Luke pulled up.

She climbed into the car and gave him a small smile.

"**You good?" **he asked softly.

"**Yeah, I am."**

"**Anything else you need taken care of while you're gone?"**

"**No. But if something comes up, then I'll just figure it out."**

"**I'm sending two of you. We're picking up your partner now."**

Her eyes widened but she didn't say anything. When Luke stopped the car, she immediately saw who it was and she rolled down the window. "**It's you," **she said, nodding her head softly in approval. She trusted him to have her back.

"**It's you,"**he joked back with a smile. He gave her a quick wink and then climbed into the back.

They both knew that it would be harder than they originally thought since they'd both be leaving loved ones behind but they would be there for each other and complete their task so they could return to their loved ones.

* * *

A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


End file.
